Korea's high school love!
by DarkWingedGirl
Summary: Korea goes is in a new high school and meets the cute boy Alfred :) hope you enjoy ;)


For Nikoline!

Yong walked around very slow and tried to hide from everybody. It was his first day at the new high school, and he didn't know anybody.  
He found his locker and of course it wouldn't open.  
"stupid locker" he cursed.  
He stood and pulled, until a gang of scary looking guy's came over.  
"Hey you!" the leader said.  
"My name is Jack, and you are new her right?!" Yong looked at Jack and replied "y..yes" "whats your name?!" he barked. "i..im Yong soo but you can call me South Korea" "Yong soo?! Really? HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Jack laughed loudly, and the rest of his gang came over.  
"well Yong soo… you're new here, and you need to know that IM the leader here" He grabbed Yong's shirt" Got it?! A new voice could be heard.  
"Leave him alone jack" A boy with honey blond hair and glasses stood and looked at Jack.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ALFRED!" He yelled and threw Yong on the ground, and went his attention to Alfred.  
"don't push others around like that you idiot" Jack was almost exploding in anger "SHUT UP" he almost punched Alfred but his gang pulled him back "Don't waste your time on that idiot" they said and pulled him away.

"Are you okay?" Alfred voice was soft and it made Yong blush. "i… im fine.. " he tried to stand up again.  
"Ouch… my foot" Alfred sat down to him "let me see" Yong blushed even more, but showed him his foot.

"Hmmm…" Alfred hands were warm.  
"We have to get you to the school doctor". "o..okay but how? I can't walk.

It hurts too much" Yong looked in Alfred's pure blue eyes, and he looked back.  
"I guess I have to carry you" "wh..What?!" Before he could do anything he layed in Alfred's arms.  
"What's your name by the way?" "My name is Yong soo but you can also call me South Korea" "I'm also a country! I'm America! Oh and my human name is Alfred f. Jones" They both laughed a little, before going to the doctor.  
You have sprained your ankle, the doctor said. Give it some rest, and it will be fine in a week or two.

Alfred helped Yong with everything in those days.  
Like carrying his books, and tell him stupid jokes all the time, and protecting him from Jack.  
They also began hugging goodbye, and every time Yong blushed.  
But he hid it from Alfred.

One day when Yong's ankle was fine again, Alfred gave him a letter and said "Don't open it before you're home okay?" "Okay" Yong smiled.  
The day went on, and Alfred was acting strange.  
He blushed every time he looked directly in Yong's eyes and was also kind of nervous.  
The bell ringed, and they packed their stuff together, Yong wanted to hug Alfred goodbye, but he was already gone.  
Yong sighed.

"That's strange he always hugs me goodbye" He went home and wanted to begin his homework, but he found the letter from Alfred.  
He looked at the letter.  
It was blue, light blue with a little heart on. He opened it There stood:

Hey Yong!

It's a year ago we became friends, and I am really happy to meet you.

All these day with you were amazing, and we had a lot of fun.

But there is a thing I need to tell you, that I can't say in person.

Okay.. Here it comes. I LOVE YOU YONG SOO!

I been in love with you in so long and I didn't have the balls to tell you in person.

And I don't even know if you like guys but..

Now you know how I feel

Alfred f. Jones.

Yong squealed of happiness. He hugged the letter and fell on his bed "oh Alfred I love you too" Couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell him.

The next day Yong ran down to Alfred's locker, but he wasn't there just Jack and his gang.  
"Oh no" he tried to walk away again, but Jack saw him and grabbed his arm.  
"HEY! Stay here! We're not done!" He grab was hard and it hurt a lot.  
"OW LET ME GO! ALFRED!" "NO" Jack Yelled and hit Yong in his stomach.  
"urgh.. i..can't….breathe.." "YONG!" Alfred came running down the hallway as fast as he could, and that was the last thing Yong saw before he fainted.

He woke up again, Looking in Alfred's worried face.  
"Yong, YONG! Oh my god you're okay" Alfred face was bruised and he bled out of his nose.  
"a..Alfred what happened?!" "Jack hit you and you fainted, and i.. hehe, I got in a fight.. And almost broke his nose, and he ran away "Alfred tried to smile and Yong's schoolbag was lying beside him, and the letter from Alfred was halfway out.  
"uhm.. Alfred" he pulled the letter out and gave it to him. " i..i.. love you too" Alfred smiled brightly and lifted Yong up.  
"do you mean it?" "y..yes" There stood a girl behind them and said: Come on kiss already! They blushed, and Alfred leaned closer and kissed Yong.  
There was a crowd behind them going: AWWWWWWWW!.  
When Alfred's lips left his, he was smiling and blushing.  
"I'm so happy you gave me that letter, I love you" And after that, they both were the cutest couple in the whole school, Alfred bought flowers and many other things to make Yong happy,  
And it was only the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
